Outlaws Of Love
by Loki-Odinson-Laufeyson
Summary: Loki was in search for The Avengers weaknesses, so that when he came to fighting them he would have the upper hand. Deciding that his best bet was becoming close to at least one of them, he went in search for the easiest to track down; the highly famous Tony Stark. Well, this was his plan until his feelings start to get in the way. Slight AU, Set before the events of New York.


**Outlaws of Love**

_Chapter 1: Meeting the Genius, Billionaire, Play Boy, Philanthropist_

Loki stood amongst a dense crowd of people, in a large hall at one of Stark Industries many gatherings. He looked around at the many individuals surrounding him for one man in-particular, when his striking green eyes landed on the one and only Tony Stark. Slowly a man approached Loki, and moved to stand beside him.

"Excuse me sir, would you like a glass of champagne?" The waiter spoke in a deep slick voice whilst presenting a tray with four glasses of champagne. Loki looked him up and down and could admit openly that he was a rather attractive man. Nodding his head in a kind manner of agreement, Loki took one of the glasses, before looking back in the direction of the billionaire, which was something the waiter instantly noticed.

"I can see that you have taken an interest in Mr Stark; let me give you some advice. Have you ever heard the phrase 'Money is Power'? Stark has more money than even he knows what to do with; he is dangerous, dangerously handsome and even smarter than that. Pursuing him would put you in danger because for all those who want to be with him, there is as many who wish to see his death." With that said the waiter just walked off leaving Loki with a sneer on his face at the thought of Stark being more powerful then himself.

After getting over what the waiter had said, Loki decided he was going to make a move on the genius. He had come here to get information on the Avengers, and Stark seemed to be the only lead he was going to get. Loki didn't care whether it took them being just friends, or actually having to pursue a one-sided relationship; either way he was going to get the information he needed. With his decision made, Loki stalked up to Tony, pushing through the masses of people surrounding him in order to get to the genius. When he stood directly behind his target, Loki cleared his throat, which in turn made Tony spin his body so he faced the god meanwhile diverting his attention away from the pretty brunet he had been talking to in favour of looking at Loki with a raised eyebrow, obviously intrigued with the man stood before him.

"Good evening" Loki grimaced slightly as he forced the words out of his mouth; he hated conversing with mortals.

"Good evening. If you don't mind me asking, who are you? I don't remember inviting you, and I definitely would have remembered such a handsome man. Have we met before?" Tony questioned, obviously wanting to know who this divine being was. He was absolutely gorgeous to the billionaire, probably one of the best looking males he had ever laid his eyes on. As soon as he had glanced in the raven's direction lust bubbled up in his stomach, which wasn't unusual for the genius; he was known for liking both male and females alike.

"Loki, Loki Laufeyson. No, I don't believe we have Mr Stark, I don't even know you're name. I came here as my brothers plus one." Loki lied smoothly like the lie smith he was and smiled to make the lie all the more believable. Tony was surprised at the name, it wasn't a name he was familiar with – it sounded foreign.

"Oh, come on. You really don't know my name? Well, it's apparent that you at least know who I am as you addressed me as 'Mr Stark'" Tony questioned in a disbelieving manner. The concept was new to him that certain people still didn't know his name – come on; he was on the news enough.

Loki raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at the genius in a bored manner.

"Am I supposed to?" Loki stated simply. Tony just looked at Loki contemplatively before replying.

"No, I guess not…" He scratched the back of his head nervously before continuing. "…Well, anyway, my names Anthony Stark, but I prefer to be called Tony. So feel free to call me Tony, Mr Stark makes me feel so old" Tony said politely pausing for a while before continuing once again,  
>"Well Loki, it's a pleasure to meet you." Tony extended his hand towards Loki who in turn reluctantly extended his own hand which Tony took in a strong hold. As they shook hands a pleasant sensation seemed to pass between the two.<p>

The feeling irked the hell out of Loki, it was something he had never felt before, but he couldn't say it wasn't pleasant. It was obvious Tony felt it too, the feeling also being new to the genius; a feeling neither of them had ever experienced before. Once they had both retracted their hands they had a tingling warm feeling running through their palms where the others hand had been present. What was this feeling? They only just met one another and yet they seemed to feel comfortable in the others presence.

Loki wasn't liking this at all, he'd come over here to make it _seem _like he was interested in becoming friends with the billionaire (or even more) but for some reason he was having feelings that indicated he was actually interested. Interested, in a human? The notion wasn't new to him, but the idea was still rather bizarre. He was immortal; he would out live the human. No matter how much he loved them, the turn of events was inevitable.

They stood there in silence for a little while; both trying to figure out what had just passed between them. Tony was the first to try and start a conversation; there was just something about him that caught his attention. Maybe it was something to do with how mysterious he was, or maybe it was just for the fact that he was nice to look at. Seriously, Tony had never found a man more attractive in his life.

"So, what brings you to my party?" Tony questioned mainly out of nothing better to say as well as slight curiosity. Loki just looked around absently for a bit before replying, not sure how he was going to go about his reply. There was no way he was going to let the other know his true incentive.

"Well, it was just a way of getting out of the house really" Loki thought that reply was quite acceptable, It made him come across as actually being a mortal, not that he thought that Tony would think otherwise. The god really wanted to get away for this 'famous' human, he knew that if he talked to him for too long he would blow his cover; he knew nothing about being human. He had done well so far, but he could easily slip up.

"Oh, okay." Tony replies not really knowing what else to say. Usually Tony had a lot to say but this guy seemed to find a way to make him speechless. There was just something about him that made him worry about what to say next.

Loki continued to look at the genius with an emotionless façade, he knew it was his own fault for being so distant, but he couldn't help it. Especially not now that he knew he was _interested _in the mortal. "Well, it has been nice talking to you Mr Stark, but I must go. I have other arrangements. It was nice to meet you." Loki forced a small smile; he was just about to leave when Tony spoke up again.

"Um… okay. Yeah, it was nice to meet you too… is it possible for me to get your number or something?" Loki gave him a sort of surprised look. He definitely hadn't expecting that, he thought that with him being distant Tony would have thought that he wasn't worth his time, but, it seems he had been wrong; Tony liked a challenge.

Tony looked at him expectantly, he just nodded his head curtly before reaching into the pocket of his recently purchased suit and pulled out a sleek black phone and handed it to Tony who accepted it before putting his number in then vice versa. Once they'd swapped numbers, Tony handed Loki back his phone. Loki nodded his head in a small thank you before leaving and not really saying another word to the genius. Tony just stood there for a while staring at the spot that Loki had not long accompanied before he went back to greeting his quests.

** X**


End file.
